Scarves wrap styles and trends
Write the first paragraph of your page here. =How to have a great wardrobe with scarves= Scarves and wrap You have a great wardrobe with every kind of clothing that suits any occasion but there is one key element missing. This key element definitely makes the statement you are making bolder and to really make very bold fashion statements this fall and winter season, you need the key element - Silk scarves. Scarves have brought about an evolution to fashion and have also over time proven to be great fashion accessories. The reason is not about their popularity, it is because scarves let's you keep up with trends without necessarily having to change clothes with trends. With a few high quality trendy scarves, you wouldn't have to part with money every time there is a change in trend because you can easily blend in with a scarf. If you are buying a scarf, in terms of color, consider a color that suits your skin and your coat. It might be a bit hard to get a perfect fit but you should find a scarf that goes really well with both. With coats, there should be a contrast. Thick coats go well with smooth and thin scarves while thin coats blend well with coarse or thick scarves. If you're wearing a leather jacket with a really nice scarf, one thing to note here is the scarf should not be too long. As much as anybody can pull off a cool look with this, a short scarf will be great. Scarves also go well with men's suit especially if it's a three piece suit. A wool trench coat on a three piece suit will go really well with a cashmere scarf. The suit can be black while it is paired with a green scarf. If it's a blue suit, pair it with a red or orange scarf. A gray suit will be perfect with a blue scarf. On the flip side, a thick woolen hand knit sweater will go really well if combined with a brightly colored scarf. The scarf can be a little bit long and can just be wrapped around the neck during cold and winter. For brightly colored scarves, women can pull off any look with any color of scarf no matter how bright but with men, less bright colored scarves are more ideal. If it is a multicolored scarf, be careful to make sure one of the colors on the scarf is present somewhere in your outfit or else you'll be creating a disaster in your wardrobe. There are also several other things you can use your scarf for which is for temperature control. Sometimes it goes beyond fashion. By the time winter is really around, the importance of scarves will be realized and that scarf you have always ignored will be picked up, and combined with an outfit. No matter the outfit you have planned, a scarf can never be a wrong addition. It can in fact be all the spice needed to spruce up a suffering wardrobe and this article can serve as a guide to show off your great wardrobe. Follow us: @dtexshop on Twitter | dtexshop on Facebook Category:Scarves Category:Silk scarves Category:Scarves and wrap for women Category:Women scarf Category:Modal scarf Category:Wool scarf Category:Women's fashion Category:Women's accessory